Daughter
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Not going to tell you what its about. DO NOT REVIEW! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! !
1. The First Meeting

_**DOING A WOLVERINE/X-MEN STORY. NOT GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT ITS ABOUT. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS BUT MY OWN OC AND A FEW OTHER OC. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. NOT GOING TO FOLLOW THE MOVIE THINGS **__**WILL CHANGE! ! ! ! **__**I MIGHT USE STUFF FROM THE COMIC'S NOT TO SURE YET. SO LIKE I SAID **__**THINGS WILL CHANGE SO DON'T TELL ME I'M DOING SOMETHING WRONG CAUSE THAT MIGHT BE HOW I AM DOING IT! ! !**__** DON'T REVIEW PLEASE JUST DON'T. I USE TO LOVE GETTING THEM BUT NOT I DON'T SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT OK? ONE MORE THING NOT THE BEST SPELLER SO I KNOW I WILL MISSPELL THINGS. SO I WILL GO BACK AND FIX IT WHEN I GET THE CHANCES. **_

_**Chapter 1: The First Meeting **_

_**Logan's POV**_

I was coming out of a bar late one night.

I heard a young girl being attacked so I headed to the ally.

There was two guys and a girl.

The girl was pushed up against the wall.

I was about to jump in till I heard her speak as she touch them.

"You two will go to the police tell them about all the bad things you did to the girl you raped. You will plead guilty."

She said and the two guys left her.

I could tell she wasn't normal.

When the to guys past me she looked over at me.

There was something about her that I couldn't put my finger on.

She turned her back on me and started to walk the other way.

I started to walk after her.

I wanted to know what she did to them.

"Stop following me!"

She said in a low voice.

I smiled a little.

"Not until you tell me what you did."

I said as I walked faster down the dark street.

The girl stopped and turned to me.

"I'm a mutant. Happy now?"

She said in a mad voice.

"How old are you?"

I asked.

"To young for you _old man_."

She said to me.

I looked at her with a eyebrow up.

"Old man really? Where is your parents and why are you out here so late?"

I said to her.

It sounded like she growled at me.

"My mother is dead and my father doesn't know about me. I have no home to go to so I sleep on the streets."

She said in a growl.

"There is a school for our kind you can go to."

I said to her.

"I'm a loner and I don't do well with others."

She said as she started off again.

"Will if you change your mind you know where to find me at."

I said as I turned back around.

I head for my bike so I could head home.

When I walked threw the door Professor Xavier was waiting for me.

"Professor I found a girl that is a mutant. But she wont come to the school."

I said as I looked down at him.

"I was watching you but I couldn't see who you were talking to. It was like you were just talking to your self. Till I heard her voice."

Professor Xavier said.

I looked at him.

"What do you think?"

I said as I followed him to his office.

The Professor went around his desk and I sat in front of it.

"She is something. I never seen anything like her before. We have to keep a eye on her if the wrong people gets her. I don't know what they could do with her."

He said.

I got the feeling that he knew something that he wasn't telling me.

"Do you think you can talk to her again?"

Professor X said.

I tilted my head to one side.

"I don't know maybe."

I said not getting what he was getting at.

"Tomorrow you and Storm will fine her. But you will talk to her while Storm watches."

Professor X said.

"Ok will I'm going to go to bed. Cause it might take all day to find her."

I said as I got up.

"Ok Logan good night."

Professor X said with a smile.

I smiled back as I left the room.

The next morning Storm and I headed to the bare where I first saw the girl.

"Do you think you can track her down?"

Strom asked me as we got out of the car.

I walked to the ally.

"Yes I got her scent last night and I can still smell her."

I said as I sniffed the air.

"Ok you go and I follow you at a safe distant so she wont see me."

Storm said as she left me there.

I turned back around and started to follower the girl's scent.

I followed it for a hour to a run down building.

Then I slowly walked in and heard people talking.

"She has to be around here somewhere. Keep looking the boss wants this one alive."

Said a low gruff voice.

I peaked around the door to see about ten guys walking around looking for the girl.

I was about to jump out and attack when things started to fly around the room. "What the hell is going on?"

Said a scared voice.

Then the stuff started to hit the men.

They where yelling and moving out of the way.

A smile formed on my face.

I saw the girl up in the air high above the men.

Her black hair flying around her as she made the stuff fly at them.

"Leave now or else."

She said in a dark voice.

"No you have to come with us or else."

Said the gruff voice from before.

"Its your life's then."

She said then I felt something cold fill the room.

I could see my breath.

Then I felt the cold leave the room.

I walked in and saw the men standing still.

They looked like nothing happened.

The girl came down and looked a little sad.

Then she looked over at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She said at me.

I bumped into one the guys.

He fell over still frozen how he was before.

"I wanted to see if you were ok."

I said and she rolled her eyes.

"No I have to move again."

She said as she started to rush around and shoving stuff into a big duffle bag. "Where are you going to go?"

I asked as I watched her.

"I don't know but I have to get way before they wake up."

She said as she moved past me.

"You can come to the school and you will be safe."

I said as I followed her out of the building.

She looked at me.

"I don't trust any one."

She said to me.

"We wont you it's a safe place or mutants. Professor Xavier is a good man."

I said and her eyes got a little big.

"Charles Xavier?"

She said and I nodded my head.

She bit her lower lip thinking hard and fast.

"Fine I go to the school till I can figure out were I can go."

She said and I nodded and took her back to the car.

Storm walked over and the girl looked at me.

"This is Storm she is a teacher at the school."

I said and the girl nodded and got in the back of the car.

It didn't take us long to get back to the school.

The Professor was waiting for us.

"Welcome to my school. I am Professor Xavier. What is your name?"

He asked her.

She looked around and sniffed the air.

"My name is Selene."

Selene said.

"Its nice to meet Selene. Lets get you to your room and Logan can show you around."

He said and then I showed her to her small room.

She sniffed around the room then put her bag on the bed.

"You can take your time to get use to your room. Then I can show you around."

I said to her.

_**Selene's POV**_

Logan showed me around the school and grounds.

I knew about the school but I wasn't ready to come.

But now that I don't have any other place to go this will have to do.

The students stared at I walked by.

I don't like being around other people.

"So how do you like the school so far?"

Logan asked me.

"Its. . .ok."

I said.

He looked at me and I looked at him.

He looked at me like he was trying to remember something.

I got my eyes from my mother.

"What is it?"

I said as I looked at him.

"I don't know but your eyes remember me of something a long time ago."

Logan said and I turned my head away from him.

"I heard about you. That you cant remember a point in your life."

I said.

He looked at me.

"I see. So you never told me how old you are."

Logan said to me.

I looked up at the sky.

"I'm 18."

I said.

But I really don't remember how old I am now.

The years just go by in a blur.

Being alone everything just goes by in a long blur.

18 feels like how I feel.

"You look 18 but I wanted to make sure."

Logan said.

But I knew some of the girl students were giving me dirty looks.

I just gave them my back.

"You look uncomfortable whats wrong?"

He asked me.

"I just don't know if this is the right place for me. I'm not use to being around other people."

I said.

"I know how you feel. Cause I was the same way."

Logan said.

"How can you be around so many people?"

I said as I looked down.

"It just takes some time. But Selene you can do it to."

He said to me with a small smile.

I just nodded my head and followed him back into the mansion.

After dinner I headed back to my small room and closed the door.

There was girls just looking at me and talking about me.

I just ate and went back to my room.

Logan told me that tomorrow I would started going to class's.

I took a shower and got ready for bed.

Tired and full I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow I was a sleep.

I had nightmares all night.

So I got up early and got ready for classes.

When it was time to go to the classes I left the room.

I got lost a few times to the classes.

But they weren't so bad.

But the girls were in some of my classes.

I sat in the back of the classes.

When I got to Logan's class I got lost so I was late.

He was waiting for me before he started his class.

Since I was new he told me what they were doing and if I wanted to I can join in. They were going one on one in a fight.

I watched them cause I didn't like to fight if I didn't have to.

Logan watched me watching every one else.

The class was about to be over when one of the attack came flying at me.

I moved out of the way and looked at the group that the attack came at me.

"Who did that?"

Logan said and no one spoke up.

Then the bell rang and every one left.

I stayed where I was at.

"You ok Selene?"

Logan asked me.

"Yes I know who did it. But I can handle my self Logan."

I said as we walked out of the class.

"Ok if you can handle it then I leave it to you."

He said.

His class was the last one I had for the day.

He left me at a hall way.

I headed for the lunch room.

When I walked in I could feel the hatred hit my nose.

The girl came up to me.

"How can I help you?"

I said in a nice fake voice.

"I just don't like you."

She said to me.

"You don't even know me."

I said to her.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"I don't think your even a mutant."

She said and the other girls laughed.

"I don't have the low self of steam like you do."

I said starting to get pissed off.

"What the hell do you mean by that!"

She yelled a little loud at me.

"You have to prove that you are a mutant. Showing them what you can do. Making every one like you."

I said and she didn't say anything as I walked away from her.

I heard it coming before I saw it.

I ducked as a table came flying at me.

The girl picked up another one.

She looked a little like a troll.

Her body shifted into a troll like.

I stood up and looked at her my rage was taking over my mind.

She threw the tabled as I made a bone sword out of my hand.

I cut the table in half.

"Your dead bitch."

I said in a deadly voice.

Her friends went to her side.

Then one of the girls came at me and I did the same.

Her weapon is fire so it turned my bone sword into ash.

So I kicked her threw the wall.

Then another girl came at me.

I moved back but lost my footing and she cut me across the face.

I was on my hands and knees.

"I got her pretty little face."

She smiled in her voice.

_**No One's POV**_

"I got her pretty little face."

Said Carmen.

Lily smiled at her friend as she saw the blood on Carmen's long knife.

"Good job Carmen."

Lily said.

She didn't like how pretty Selene was.

Cause the guy she like notice Selene and not her.

"Is that all you bitches can do?"

Selene laughed as she stood up.

When Selene turned around the cut was gone.

Leaving nothing but blood where the cut had been.

They could see that Selene was pissed off and ready to kill them.

Lily didn't know if she would or not.

Then Lily ran towards her and Selene did the same Logan got in the way.

He pushed Lily out of the way as he's claws came out.

Logan was using his metal claws as a shield.

But Selene's metal claws bounced off his.

Logan was in shock to see that Selene have the same kind of mutation as his own. Selene moved way and her claws went back in and her hands healed up.

"Lily and the rest of you go to the Professor's office now."

Logan growled and they ran out of the way.

He was looking at Selene but she wasn't looked at him.

"Come with me."

He said as he walked out of the room and Selene followed him to his office.

"Who the hell are you?"

Logan growled at her.

Selene looked at him with rage in her own eyes.

There was something she wanted to say but didn't.

"My whole name is Selene Kayla Silverfox Logan."

Selene said with rage in her voice.

Kayla was the name Logan says in his sleep.

"Logan? Your last name is Logan?"

Logan said to her.

"Kayla Silverfox was my mother. My father is James Howlett. But he changed his last name to Logan. That's what every one calls him. You are my father Wolverine." Selene said and Logan was in shock cause he don't remember Kayla or Selene. This must been the time he can remember.


	2. Father That Doesn't Know What To Do

_**Chapter 2: Father That Doesn't Know What To Do **_

_**Logan's POV**_

I didn't know what to say or do.

Selene was looking at me with rage.

"Why cant I remember you or your mother?"

I growled and Selene looked at me.

"There is a good reason why you cant remember."

She said.

"Tell me why I cant remember!"

I yelled at her.

"You were shot in the head with a Adamantium bullet. That is why you cant remember anything right now."

Selene said.

I couldn't believe what she said.

"How do you know what?"

I asked her.

She looked away.

"Cause I saw it happened just like I saw _him_ shoot my mother. You saw her after she was killed. You closed her eyes before you left."

She said and I remember the pretty lady that I closed her eyes.

"That was Kayla?"

I asked her and Selene nodded her head.

I could still see her rage in her eyes.

"Why didn't you come to me and tell me about you?"

I asked her.

"Cause you didn't know about me till today."

Selene said as she started to shake in rage.

Then she sent her hand into my wall.

"Why didn't I know about you? I would have notice if Kayla was pregnant right? Are you ok?"

I asked.

Selene pulled her hand out of the wall and it was starting to heal just as fast as I can.

"She hid it from you. After she gave birth William Stryker took me away. He watched me as I grew. I started to show signs of being a mutant. It wasn't till I was seven when my claws came out. After that he bound Adamantium to my skeleton. Stryker wanted to see if I would live after it. So when he got you, you would live threw it. He thought you would come back and work for him."

Selene said as she sat down on a chair.

"If he took you how do you know I'm your father?"

I asked.

I know she is mine cause she had my claws.

"Mom came to see me and breast feed me. She use to tell me story's about you." She said with a small smile.

We didn't say anything for a while.

"I can take out the bullet of your head."

Selene said in a low voice.

"That is if you want me to."

Selene said as he looked up at him.

Now there was hurt mixed with the rage in her eyes.

"How can you do that?"

I asked her.

"Stryker experiment on my all my life till you _saved_ every _one._"

I didn't like how she said saved and one.

"So I have some powers that can get it out with out hurting or killing you."

She said.

"Why do you have rage in your eyes for?"

I asked her.

Selene growled at me.

"Its nothing."

I knew she was lying but I didn't want to get in to a fight with her.

I still cant believe I have a daughter.

Then a knock came at my door.

Storm came in and looked at the two of us.

"Sorry but the Professor wants to see the two of you."

Storm said in a low voice.

Selene and I got up and followed Storm to the Professor office.

Storm left us at the door and I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Said the Professor.

We walked in and sat down in front of him.

"I heard what happened in the lunch room. What do you have to say Selene?"

I tell the other girls is trying to blame Selene.

"I didn't mean to attack them. But they started it. Just because I guys were looking at me and not her. I don't like to fight if I don't have to."

Selene said as she looked at him.

"Lily is a good student she wouldn't do that."

The Professor said.

"Will she is a good liar. I don't want to start trouble so I just leave and go back to living on my own."

Selene said as she stood up.

"You don't have to leave Selene I just want to know the truth."

Professor Xavier said.

Selene looked at him.

"It doesn't matter this happens all the time to me. That's why I'm better off alone."

Selene said.

"Sorry Selene but I cant let you go. There are bad-"

He didn't get to finish what he was saying cause Selene spoke across him.

"Bad people always want me. The do what every they need to find me. But they can never get me. I make sure they cant."

She said as she turned around to leave.

But the door wouldn't open.

"Sorry but I cant let you leave."

The Professor said.

"I don't want to be here with people like Lily."

Selene said to him with a growl.

"Then you don't have to take the same classes as her."

He said to her.

"Its not just her its her and her friends."

Selene said.

The Professor nodded and we left the room.

I was mad at what happened and how he treated Selene.

"You ok Selene?"

I asked her and looked at me with rage still in her eyes.

"No I'm pissed off and I have nothing to take it out on!"

She growled.

"Je déteste cet endroit!"

She said and I looked at her.

"You know French?"

I said cause I knew French.

"Yes I know it. Cause mom teached me."

Selene said.

"You said you can help me get my memories back. When can you do it?"

I said cause I wanted to remember her mother and everything I cant remember. "Not right now I'm to pissed off right. Its not good to do something like that when your mad."

Selene said.

I put my hand on her arm.

She looked up at me.

"Its ok I can wait. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you."

I said unsure if that was ok to say.

I didn't know what I should say to her.

Selene was looking at me with shock in her eyes.

Then she blinked and looked away.

"Its ok Logan. Even if you didn't lose your memories. You still wouldn't know about me."

Her voice was soft and sweet like I heard it before some were.

I couldn't help but to smile a little.

"I know I'm going to mess up a lot. But I want to be there for you now Selene. I don't know anything about having a daughter or what to do. So please forgive me when I mess up."

I said and she looked at me again with wet eyes.

"Its ok Logan. I'm use to be alone so we both have a lot to learn. We will push each other's buttons. But the good think is if we get into a fight. Nous pouvons guérir très vite."

Selene said and I smiled at her.

"Vrai tellement vrai."

I said as we both smiled as we walked down the hall.

Having a daughter isn't so bad.

I know I'm going to mess up and not know what to do.

But this is going to be good for me.

I have someone to have around that is blood to me.

I can show her how to fight with her claws and other things.


End file.
